New Life Chapter 1
by RealSellyMunroe
Summary: Meet Cameron McAfee. Her New Town Just Did. She's your average american teenager. But with one horrible past behind her. All her life, she learned one thing. Don't trust the people you love, they'll just hurt you.


I walked into my new school, from my new house, in my new neighborhood.

As I passed the halls, teenagers of all ages stared at me and whispered to their friends.

I looked down at my brand-new white sneakers the whole time I walked to the main office.

At the front desk, the lady who sat behind it looked...decent.

She had bleach blond hair, shiny, white skin, a plumb body, and she wore too much make-up.

She looked up at me and smiled. "Well hello there darlin',"she said with a Texan accent, "How can I help you?"

I cleared my throat. "I'm the new student." I said softly.

The lady smiled. "Oh yes! The student from Washington." she said excitedly.

She looked at the computer on her right and started typing and clicking.

In less than a minute, she handed me two sheets of paper; one with a schedule and the other with a map of the school.

"Have a nice day Cameron." she said, smiling once again.

I nodded and walked out.

Yup, that was me. Cameron McAfee

And this is my story.

I walked into my new classroom.

I looked all over the place and finally went up to the teacher's desk.

He was very into the work he was doing.

I grew impatient so I cleard my throat loudly.

When he finally looked up, he was a bit startled but shook it off and smiled.

He had clear, brown skin, he was bald, and he had a dazzling, white smile.

"Hi, and you are...?" he said.

"Cameron McAfee, the new student." I replied.

"Oh Yes! Miss McAfee, have a seat right there in the front corner." he said, pointing at a seat by a guy staring at his work.

I nodded slightly, went over, and sat down. I glanced over at the guy next to me.  
He had curly brown hair, beige skin, and nice muscles. Or as I can see.

"Hi, I'm Cameron." I said.

He looked up and nodded.

I didn't know what came over me but once he nodded, my breath was taken away.

There was a lot more to observe.

He had deep brown eyes, a slight baby face, and his skin glowed in the sun.

The bell rang and a few other kids ran in and took their seats.

"Class," the teacher whose name was Mr. Maxwell said, "We have a new student with us. Her name is Cameron McAfee."

I waved slighty and blushed at how many people was staring at me. Each of them had their own way of looking at me.  
Either with excitement, shyness, some were...interesting, and some were just angry. Angry and jealous.

"Seth, why don't you give Cameron a tour of the school?" Mr. Maxwell asked one of the students.

I looked around to find out that Seth was the one next to me. He nodded and smiles slightly at me.  
I swear I almost fainted. "Now," Mr. Maxwell finally said, "Let's get down to business." The whole class groaned.

After class, the boy named Seth showed me the routes of school.

He was actually very kind. He was patient the whole time, he was sweet, and he was really cute.

Whoa, it's my first day of school and I already have a crush on someone? Nice going Cammie!

"This is the science lab which is also where your next class is." he said, stopping at a room door.  
I looked at him. "Okay, so why are you here?" I asked him, a bit rudely. He just smiled. "Because I have this class too." he said, opening the door for me.

2 hours later, it was time for lunch. Since Seth already showed me where it was, I just swung by there.

But along the way, I bumped into a girl and fell on my ass. I looked up at her and saw her hazel eyes widen and her golden colored hands covering her mouth.

"Oh My God, I am truly sorry!" the girl said, reaching a hand to help me up. I ignored it and got up,  
brushing my hands on my jeans.

My Brand New Jeans.

That I Bought In The Mall.

Of My New Town.

In My New State.

"Sorry," the girl said again, "I should have seen where I was going."

"It's fine, really." I said, trying to make her feel a little bit less horrible.

"I know just...sorry!" she said again.

I smiled slighty. "I'm Cammie." I said, stretching my hand for a handshake.

The girl smiled and shook my hand. "Mariah." 


End file.
